


Nesting

by dreamerbydawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich in the old abandoned building, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerbydawn/pseuds/dreamerbydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So have you left a toothbrush yet? It's the final sign that you've half moved in"  </p>
<p> Fiona's sagely words finally bring the boys into realising they'd built themselves a little nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

 It started out as a place for them to fuck. 

 It was secluded, generous in the privacy it offered and was right smack in the middle of one of the more shadier parts of even the South side if that was a thing and the occasional stray straggler that came their way was either too drunk or too high to bother with stairs. 

 So it was a guarantee that absolutely no one came up to the third floor or the roof above the abandoned building that Mickey had discovered for the pair of them. 

 Sure it lacked walls on some sides and there was no question of windows or doors, mostly the miracle was in the fact that the dilapidated old place was still standing at all. 

 Imagine then, the hilarious idea of something that wrecked and close to ruin, would house and nurture something so young and fragile that even Bambi struggling to stand on all fours for the first time was a better sight in comparison. 

 It was definitely laughable. Until it wasn’t. 

 Until the unused oxygen of the place was gasped and panted in by out of breath teenagers, until cigarette butts started to litter the floor, until empty beer cans added themselves to the mix. 

 That was the beginning. 

 The target tied to a pole - which was a ratty teddy bear if you must know, was the first addition.

 [" _why the fuck am I even looking at a fucking stuffed doll Gallagher?" "I dunno Mick, cuz you generally need to look at things you want to shoot? "the sound of a shot and a chuckle followed by "if you really care, It’s Fiona’s, well guess it’s Debbie’s since she had it longer but Carl tried to barbecue it and" - second shot - "just fucking take your shot" - "alright, alright"_ ]

 As anyone can guess, it came to be after the two had spent the day arguing over their respective marksmanship skills and simply decided to test it. 

 Of course, the sight of their partner holding a gun turned them both on too much for them to ignore and the hanging bear bore witness to their fucking instead of being shot at and continued to remain there, no one bothering to take it down. 

 The training course on the roof came next, Mickey grumbling and bitching at it until he saw just how sweaty it made his boyfriend and begrudgingly admitted to himself that it was not so bad. 

 Then came a punching bag, again courtesy of Ian and stolen from school, but this time meant for Mickey so he could do something other than sit on his ass and shoot at Ian when the redhead worked out. 

 Crumpled paper along with bitten off pen caps, empty refilled ball points, shaved bits of pencil and eraser dust all came along with Ian’s new habit of bringing his homework along. 

 There was also a growing pile of candy wrappers that Ian swore was testament to the dental damage that surely awaited Mickey in the future.

 Broken glass and bitter words came next, along with some blood stains that were followed by a sting of loneliness and hollow silence. 

 That didn’t last long though, stumbling feet carrying intoxicated teenagers came back soon enough, accompanied by the sounds of rough fucking and grunted claims. 

 The unfiltered sunlight that came in the next morning saw softer things, gentle touches and hushed whispers of voices that were too scared to raise even in the privacy offered. 

 The changes that followed that morning were of quicker pace. 

 An old mattress got drudged up, Ian insisting on getting sheets no one would miss from his house because considering where they found the mattress, he didn’t want to risk any sort of skin disease. 

 Now that they had a bed to fuck on and a home Mickey was avoiding at all costs though, they spent even more of their time over there. 

 Foil that wrapped up some egg sandwiches, styrofoam noodle cups and pizza boxes all joined soon after. An ice box they constantly refilled to keep their beer cold came next, neither of them being above shoving an ice cube or two into their shirts when it got too hot.

 Magazines came next and with Mandy’s help, Ian stole the nazi shit in Mickey’s room his wife had made him throw out and stuck them to the only side with a wall. 

 The progression to clothes littering the place however started with one chucked off sock Ian couldn’t find so he just threw the other one as well and stained boxers Mickey didn’t feel like wearing next morning when he chose to go commando under his jeans and risk the chafing. 

 The first time they actually slept there - well passed out would be more accurate really - Ian panicked about being late and forgot to tug on the plaid shirt over his roundneck. 

 Somehow one shirt became two and they had lost at least three pairs of socks there, there was a belt poking out from a pile of trash in the corner that no one could be sure who it actually belonged to. 

 As it got colder, a comforter joined the pile and then another and they were forced to pull their coats on as soon as they were done fucking but still, they used each other and a generous amount of alcohol to keep themselves warm instead of staying simply staying home. 

 However, no matter how much of their shit they dragged up there, the boys remained oblivious to the little nest they’d slowly built.

 In fact, it was only when he was scouring through the kitchen cabinets under the sink that his sister practically spelled it out for him. 

 “What are you looking for?” She demanded, leaning over the counter to see why he was causing a racket. 

 “Trash bag” He answered, pausing to look up at her. 

 “We’re out, just use the grocery bags in the corner till I get new ones” She informed, Ian simply nodding and reaching for a handful of stashed covers. 

 He stuffed the snacks for the day and the sheets he’d washed first time in months into one of them, stopping only when Fiona held out the beers for him with a bemused expression. 

 “What?” he asks, blinking at her. 

 “Did you leave a toothbrush yet?” She asks in return, making him frown with confusion. 

 “Huh?” Is all he manages. 

 “You were looking for trash bags and have fresh sheets not to mention you don’t sleep in your bed more than a couple of times a week. So have you left a toothbrush at his place yet? It’s the final sign that says you have half moved in”

 Ian stares at her dumbstruck and she simply chuckles “You look happy and i’m happy for you. Would be happier if you brought him home or at least gave me a name kiddo”

 The words finally sink in and suddenly he’s grinning so wide he’s hurting his cheeks. He drops everything he’s holding, focusing on the epiphany he knows he’s at the verge of, distractedly kisses Fiona’s cheek and sets off on a run. 

 He rushes into their little place, panting and completely out of breath but still smiling as he looks around. 

 Fiona was right. All the things they didn’t know they’d brought along was there. Even right now, Mickey was sitting there with some food, on a bed with clothes and comics and guns and whatnot scattered around and oh god, how had they been so blind? 

 He starts to laugh, half throwing himself at Mickey with hungry kisses before pulling back just a little. 

 “Look around Mick” He whispers. 

 His boyfriend shoots him a look that clearly asks what the fuck but complies, glancing around the place before looking back at him with quirked up eyebrows. 

 “What the fuck am I looking at?” Mickey asks, not managing to sound annoyed at all, Ian’s happiness currently infectious. 

 The younger boy giggles and waves a hand at just everything. “We actually fucking live here, together”

 Mickey is about to tell him that’s bullshit when he looks around and is pushed head first into Ian’s epiphany. His eyes widen with shock and he turns to face his grinning boyfriend. 

 It takes them just a few seconds to start laughing but nearly an hour to calm down again. 

 Now is when they were supposed to remember the saying about home being a person not a place, or something like that but really, they were high off of happiness and growing up in the south side, that didn’t happen often so they’d rather bask in it. 

 The not so abandoned, abandoned building didn’t have walls or windows that normal houses did, didn’t even remember what electricity was, but it had a spark of another kind. 

 One that in the beginning came with the friction of a good fuck but was now so much more. 

 The house that wasn’t a house at all had become a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? pretty please?


End file.
